Computers are operated through the use of peripheral systems and devices such as a keyboard, roller mouse or optical mouse, pen, joystick, keyboard, keypad, roller ball, trackball, personal digital assistant, cell phone, or similar device or other device, referred to collectively as “Input-Output” (IO) devices. IO devices enable a user to interact with a computer or network to send or receive information, make decisions, and carry out various other functions. Direct physical contact with, and therefore close proximity to, these devices are essential to their operation.
However, in most circumstances a computer user works at a desk and leans forward or sideways from a comfortable sitting position to reach a keyboard or mouse on a desk or other flat surface. Reaching for the keyboard or the mouse in this way makes it very difficult to maintain proper posture and operate the computer comfortably. Use of IO devices on a desktop stresses the back, shoulder and the wrist. For wrist stress and carpal tunnel syndrome, numerous products, such as ergonomically shaped mice and wrist supports, attempt to address the symptoms of this stress without addressing the awkward positioning that often causes strain.
Additionally, persons with debilitating injuries may find that reaching to a desk to use IO devices is difficult or painful. Accordingly, there is a need for a surface for supporting one or more IO devices that maintains a position so that the user may maintain ergonomically correct posture and wrist position.
The purpose of the foregoing Abstract is to enable the United States patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers, and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection, the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The Abstract is neither intended to define the invention, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
Features of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description, wherein only the preferred embodiments of the invention will be described and shown, simply by way of illustration of the best modes contemplated to manifest the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of modification in various obvious respects all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description of the preferred embodiments are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive in nature.